


Sharing more than just an umbrella

by cheerleadersammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerleadersammy/pseuds/cheerleadersammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen get stuck out in a Vancouver rainstorm, and take shelter in a Wal-Mart. Total PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing more than just an umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/gifts).



“I fucking told you it was gonna rain,” Jensen said bitterly. They were both huddled under Jensen’s tiny umbrella, which really wasn’t doing anything but giving them the feeling of being safe. The weather had turned quick, from somewhat cloudy and breezy to hard, heavy rain with lots of wind. The sky was almost black, despite it being 3 in the afternoon.  
“It didn’t look like it was going to, okay! The sun was out and there were white poufy clouds, not dark angry ones. Which are reminding me lot of you right now, actually,” Jared jested. Jensen tugged on the umbrella, leaving Jared without any protection. Not like it really affected him any, his white shirt was already completely soaked and clinging to every part of his body- and no. Jensen was not getting distracted by Jared’s chest now. Not until they found shelter. Fuck Sundays, why did every business have to be closed? It was stupid, honestly.  
They eventually found a Wal-Mart. Jensen sighed heavily before walking into the store. They closed their umbrella as they entered the store, and shook it out gently. They wiped off the bottoms of their shoes as best they could, before walking onto the tile. Their shoes still squeaked when they entered, earning them a dirty look from the greeter. As they walked, water trailed behind them.  
Jared called a cab company, but they said it would be at least half an hour before they could get there, because the rain had caused multiple accidents and that meant traffic was awful. Jared closed his phone and pouted.  
“We should go buy clothes to change into, I don’t want to get sick,” Jensen suggested, eye narrowing as he looks around the multitude of products.  
“Gasp! Jensen, are you actually gonna buy clothes from Walmart?” Jared asked, feigning shock. Jensen flipped him off, and walked towards the back of the store where the clothes were.  
Jensen started flipping through the button-down shirts, trying not to complain about the low-quality fabric. He pulled out a black one that seemed okay, and then grabbed a pair of jeans. He signaled to Jared that he was going to the changing room, and Jared gave him thumbs up as he continued flipping through the sweat-pants.  
The stall was disgusting. The mirror had streaks on it, and the painting was peeling and faded. The door wasn’t a door, it was a curtain. Jensen closed his eyes and breathed deeply; reminding himself he just needs clothes. Jensen had just taken his shirt off when Jared pulled the curtain to the room open and stepped in, pulling it back.  
“Seriously? There’s barely enough room in here for me, go get your own stall,” Jensen whined. Jared hung up his clothes and took a step towards Jensen, wrapping his arm around Jensen’s chest.  
"You’re acting like I’ve never seen you naked before,” Jared said, gently biting Jensen’s ear.  
“Yea, well, we’re in public,” Jensen reminded him. Jared moved his other down towards the button on Jensen’s jeans, but Jensen stopped him.  
“No, Jared, were not having sex in a Walmart changing stall!” Jensen said. Jared sighed and released Jensen.  
“The only other stall doesn’t have a curtain,” Jared said gently, using his puppy-dog eyes. Jensen rolled his eyes.  
“Fine, we’ll share this one.”  
Jared smiled brightly, letting his dimples show. Jared pulled off his shirt and Jensen very pointedly did not watch him do that, focusing on the task at hand. Jensen buttoned up his shirt, and looked at his reflection in the grimy mirror.  
“Hey, Jensen, do you think this shirt is too tight?” Jared asked, prompting Jensen to turn around.  
Jared was wearing a tight wife beater, which did nothing to hide his muscles, or the hard nipples about bursting through the fabric. Jensen swallowed hard, and bit his lip, forcing himself not to touch. Jared smiled darkly and crowded Jensen into the corner of the stall.  
“Come on, Jensen, you know you want to. Want me to fuck you, spread you open on my cock where anyone can see you, walk in on you begging for it,” Jared whispered seductively, before biting at Jensen’s neck, hard enough to leave marks. One of Jared’s hands came up to start playing with Jensen’s hard cock through the wet fabric, teasing at it. Jensen let his eyes close and his head fall back against the stall with a slight thump.  
Jared took that as a victory, and unbuttoned Jensen’s shirt, before sucking one of Jensen’s nipples into his mouth. He played with it using his tongue, pulling on it with his teeth, and biting it gently. Jensen put his hand on Jared’s head, gently, encouraging him to keep going. The hand on Jensen’s cock stopped moving, but Jared left it there, resting.  
Jared released Jensen’s nipple, and took the other one into his mouth, giving in the same treatment. Jared’s free hand moved to play with the abused nipple, tugging at it, sending little sparks of pleasure-pain throughout Jensen’s body.  
“God, Jared, please,” Jensen begged, not even quite sure what he was begging for. Jared chuckled against Jensen’s skin, looking up at him with dark, lust-blown eyes. He kissed a trail down Jensen’s chest, landing right above the hemline of Jensen’s jeans. Jared popped the button off the jeans and pulled down the zipper slowly, teasingly. Jensen whined impatiently, wanting Jared to do something, anything. Jared pulled off Jensen’s shoes and socks, then whipped off Jensen’s jeans and boxers.  
Jared stood up from where he was kneeling, and grabbed onto Jensen’s hips.  
“Turn around for me, and stick out that wonderful ass,” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear, and backed off to give Jensen space to do that.  
“Jared, there’s no way in hell I’m gonna be able to bend over enough for us to fuck like that, you’re not exactly small. In any way,” Jensen retorted, instead lifting up of his legs up to wrap around Jared’s hips. He ground against Jared’s cock and Jared growled.  
Jared pulled his wallet out of his jeans, and took out a packet of lube. Jared grinned at Jensen, who rolled his eyes in response. He stripped off his clothes with no finesse.  
“Always gotta be prepared with you, we all know how insatiable you are,” Jared joked, as he lined his fingers with lube, and reached down to tease Jensen’s rim. Jared slowly worked in one finger, and let it sit there, waiting. Jensen started rocking back onto it, grabbing onto Jared’s arm to keep his balance. Jared let him fuck his finger for a bit, before adding a second one and scissoring him. Jensen tried to rock back again, but Jared had a better idea. He removed his fingers, picked up Jensen’s other leg and wrapped it around his hip, lifting Jensen completely into the air.  
Jensen yelped in surprise, grabbed onto Jared tighter, and put his head on Jared’s shoulder. Jared reentered his fingers and Jensen started lightly biting Jared’s neck, angry that he had no control. Jensen secretly enjoyed the fact that Jared could lift him up and fuck him, but he would never admit that. Jensen moaned when Jared inserted a third finger, and Jared shushed him.  
“We’re in public, Jen, gotta stay quiet. I’ll take you home and fuck you, so you can make as much noise as you want if you be good for me right now,” Jared reprimanded, smacking Jensen’s ass once. Jensen bit Jared shoulder hard enough to leave marks in retaliation.  
“Jared, I swear to god,” Jensen started, as Jared lubed his cock with the rest of the package. Jared lined his cock up against Jensen’s hole, and thrust in. Jensen took his lip into his mouth and bit it, as Jared sunk into Jensen, letting him adjust to the burn. Jared’s three fingers were not even close to the thickness or length of his cock, and Jensen loved it. He reveled in Jared’s sheer size and strength. Jensen made a slight moan and Jared took that as his signal to start. He gripped Jensen’s hips tighter and started pounding Jensen’s ass. Jensen’s head fell back as Jared thrust in and out, hard and fast, going balls-deep with each movement of his hips.  
Jared knew Jensen better than anyone else, knew just how to make him fall apart, knew every sensitive spot on his body. He also knew that Jensen couldn’t keep quiet for shit. He was a toppy bottom until he’d get a dick in him, then he couldn’t do anything except moan. And moan he did, loudly and constantly. Jared aimed for Jensen prostate on each thrust, and hit his mark every damn time.  
“Come on Jensen, let go. Don’t want anyone walk in on you right now, moaning like a whore? Or do you? You want everyone to know just how much you enjoy this. ‘Cause I know you do, baby. Let go, Jensen.” Jared said, biting at Jensen jaw. “Come for me, baby, come on.”  
And Jensen did, all over both of their chests. Jensen opened his eyes and his fucked-out look and fluttering hole sent Jared over the edge. Jared slowed down as he came, slowly thrusting in and out as his filled up Jensen’s hole with his come. Jared stood there holding Jensen as they both came back down from their high, breathing heavily.  
Jared let Jensen stand, and went to pick up his clothes.  
“Damnit, Jared! Now I’m gonna have to ride home with come leaking outta my ass,” Jensen whined. Jared raised an eyebrow, and smirked.  
“Or not,” Jared replied, turning Jensen around and shoving him against the stall wall. Jared sunk to his knees, and pulled Jensen’s cheeks apart with his hands.  
“Jared, what are you doing?” Jensen asked, knowing full well what Jared was about to do.  
“Mmm, Jen, your hole looks so nice like this, all red and puffy from my cock. Wanna find out how it tastes,” Jared said, as he licked a stripe up Jensen’s hole. Jensen braced himself against the wall as Jared slowly licked and sucked around the rim. He wiggled his tongue around, taking up every drop of his come from Jensen’s ass.  
“Can fucking taste myself, Jen. Wanna taste you, though. You taste so sweet everywhere,” Jared murmured, slowly working Jensen’s ass. He knew that Jensen was hard again, and reached around to help him. Jared stroked his cock in time with the movements of his tongue, and it didn’t take long for Jensen to be painting the stall walls with his come. Jared stood up, and pulled on his clothes.  
“Come on, Jen, get dressed. And pick something out. Our clothes are almost dry, but it’d be kinda rude not to buy anything now,” Jared teased, as he threw Jensen his clothes. Jensen slowly got dressed, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“You look fine, Princess. We are in a Wal-Mart,” Jared joked, as he walked out of the stall. He put away everything they weren’t buying, and then dragged Jensen to the registers.  
“Faster we get out of here, faster I can take you home,” Jared offered, and suddenly, Jared was the one being dragged through the store. Jared snorted, and smiled fondly at Jensen, already planning what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forkatstark as part of the spn_j2_xmas exchange. I tried to include as many kinks as possible, and hope you enjoy! Also thanks to my lovely beta, Katy


End file.
